particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Workers' Party-People's Front
Dark Red |party_name = Nationale Arbeiterpartei-Volksfront |Leader = Andreas Rheingold |Slogan = "Für den schutz der arbeiter-und-bauern-macht!" |Foundation = 4298 |Dissolved = 4430; merged into the Vereinigte Sozialdemokratische Partei |Membership = - |Headquarters = Dosmund, Dundorf |Youth wing = Junge Sozialisten |Student wing = Studentensozialisten |Ideology = Communism; Syndicalism |Political position = Left to Far-left |Affiliation = Socialist International |Colour = Dark Red |Seats1 Title = Volkskammer |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = DDR Bezirken |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet |Seats3 = |Website = www.nap-vf.df |party_logo = |politics = Politics of Dundorf |political parties = Political Parties |elections = Most Recent General Election}} The National Worker's Party - People's Front (Nationale Arbeiterpartei - Volksfront) '''is one of two major parties in Dundorf, along with the National Conservative Party (NKP). Tracing its heritage back to the Liberal Democratic Unionist Party (LdUP), the NAP-VF was founded in 4298 by supporters of Etta Böhm. The dominant viewpoint of the NAP-VF used to be "Wagnerism", named so because of Beatrix, Franz, and Anna Wagner, who pushed centre-left Democratic Socialist policies. After the 4370 transition to a Socialist Republic, Otto Ludendorf broke with tradition and began to align the party as pure Communist. There have been 3 NAP-VF heads of states of Dundorf. The first was Karl Wagner, who served from 4359-4366, and the most recent was Anna Wagner, who served from 4376-4379. Currently they are the minority party, holding 129/750 seats. History The NAP-VF traces its origins to the LdUP, a centrist party that existed from 4281-4298. It evolved in opposition to the conservative government in Dundorf, with a coalition of workers, farmers, and students. '''4298-4310 The NAP-VF evolved from the LdUP under the leadership of Etta Böhm, favoring centre-left policies, backing a mildly powerful central government and centralization, supporting a national bank. 4310-4325 The party made few gains, virtually falling apart due to internal strife and external pressures from far-right extremists; after the bombing of their headquarters the party virtually dissolved on a national level, only operating on the local level. 4325-4359 The party ceased to exist on a national stage, however it did support the Communists in the Dundorfian Civil War. 4359-4370 Under Franz Wagner, grandson of Beatrix Wagner, the party turned slightly more to the left, however remained towards the center. It established the long sought after goal of the NAP-VF, a national bank, and established many socialized programs. In 4368 Otto Ludendorf became leader of the party and began to lead it further left. 4370-4398 From 4370 with the establishment of a Socialist Republic in Dundorf, the NAP-VF was a full-blown Communist party, relying on Metzist principles, creating a coalition of workers, farmers, students, and the poor. The party transitioned Dundorf into a socialist paradise, under the leadership of Otto Ludendorf. 4398-4408 For a decade, Siegmund Möller led Dundorf and the NAP-VF, with his wife, the first lady, being just as popular (if not more) than him. This period was widely regarded as a period of stagnation for the NAP-VF, as with no real opposition, the party just began to be seen as the status quo. 4408-''present'' Since 4408 the Nationale Konservative Partei has given significant opposition to the NAP-VF, exposing the party's weakness and stagnation with its upset victory in the 4408 & 4411 elections. The NAP-VF has managed to retain the presidency, however. Name and Symbols The NAP-VF uses the red rose as its main symbol, and is associated heavily with the color red. Its party crest is a compass surrounded by two wheat stalks, and the words "For the protection of the worker and the farmer (Für den schutz der abeiter-und-bauern-mach). The party's anthem is Arbeiter, Vereinen! ''(Workers, Unite!). Current Structure and Composition '''Party Senate (Parteisenat)' The members of the NAP-VF meet to form the Party Senate, a body which is responsible for appointing the party's Chairperson, initiating votes of no confidence, and amending the party's constitution, as well as appointing Representatives to the National Party Committee. It is currently chaired by Elia Günzburg, Chairman of the Council of Ministers. Four factions exist in the Party Senate, the National Syndicalists (dark red), the National People's Front (gold), the United Worker's congress (red), and the Greens (green). National Party Committee (Nationales Parteikomitee) The Parteisenat elects a National Party Committee, with 1055 members, 750 (71%) of which are elected as Representatives by the Party Senate, proportional to the number of seats the factions hold, and the other 305 (29%) are made up of delegates from Labour Unions, Trade Unions, Teacher delegations, etc. The same color scheme as before applies, with blue representing civilian delegates. It is currently chaired by Alois Sommer. Ideologoy When it was first founded, the NAP-VF was a centre-left party that supported mild welfare expansion, regulation of business and labour relations. Since the 4370's, the party has shifted towards Communism and Socialism. Political Positions Economic * Expansion of the powers of trade unions, such as allowing open, closed, and union shops. * A guarantee of childcare and child benefits to all families. * A compulsory public pension system. * Fully subsidized public transport. * Fully owned public housing. * The state owns all agriculture. * Banning private inheritance. * 90% corporate tax, 0% necessity tax, 15% luxury tax. * The state owns all industry. * Ban the stock exchange. * Fully subsidized education at all levels. * Fully subsidized healthcare for all. * Compulsory membership in government-run trade unions. Social * Actively promote population growth. * Banning the private ownership of guns by individuals. * Banning religion (compulsory atheism). * Protection of abortion rights. * Protect LGBT, black, and female rights. * Ban public smoking. * Opposition to torture and the death penalty. NAP-VF Presidents As of the present, there have been 2 Presidents of Dundorf from the NAP-VF Chairpersons of the State Council As of the present, there have been 3 Chairpersons of the State Council of Dundorf from the NAP-VF. Electoral History List of Party Leaders Chairperson of the NAP-VF Chairperson of the NAP-VF Chair of the NAP-VF National Party Committee Category:Political parties in Dundorf